wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wildoneshelper
Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 15:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hello my name is frederick robert mackley 2 and i love to play the game wild ones but i honestly hate all of the hackers. i was wondering if maybe there is a way that i can help you to get rid of all of the annoying hackers. i would like it if you could add me on facebook. I am not wanting power, but to help eliminate hackers all i want in return is trust and maybe a wild ones neighbor. thank you and i hope that you understand. also i am 16 years old. Found the vandal I found the vandal's username its Jan Carlo Velasco147583 can you ban him???? because he might strike again luckily, WildWarren has changed back everything to normal.Let me know if something happens again Kndlegoman4 14:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Phew..... Done fixing almost everything and deleted everything that is not necessary if you seen anything unneccesary please inform me and by the way I protected some pages because that guy keeps on destorying the page only for my poor english because I have lots of things to do WildWarren 14:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) should i kept on eye in vandalism guy should i kept on eye in vandalism guy SORRY ABOUT THE ACCOUNT I GOT SMETHING WORNG LETS PE PEICE;) PLSS ACCEPT can u enable me to edit things plsss i wont mess anything. By Wildoness... Cn i join the anti vandalism guys???:D WHOS THE MOST VANDALISM HERE???? whos is the most VANDALISM OF THE WHOLE WIKI??? The vandiliser!! The JanVelasco guy. I talked with him in a battle on wildones... No Headline I never saw big vandalising like that. what pages did he destroyed???? and is he gonna be banned or expelled??? it seems you got angry im also very angry of these vandalism here but why is only so angry at you. and i got picture of puffin so i will upload it and i will also update photo of minipets. Kndlegoman4 16:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Please Please WildOneshelper can you correct the top lists and the top then best weapons and correct them. Again Thger is vandalism again mad by use reallyannoyingorange or something like that.... never mind. he is destroying lots of pages and we have to do something with this Alert Vandalism made by User:reallyannoyingorange is graded as red. Note: i dont know how to grde things like that so i maded the warning red....... he destroyed lots of pages like Maintenace pet firestorm puffin and flood. he has to get banned if he wont stop. he keeps writing silly stuff about oranges or other things and commenting it "hahahahahahhahhahaha" ill try to change it back to normal Kndlegoman4 15:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you? hi, wildoneshelper i am holacomostai but am not logged in, can you make all top lists like top 10 most powerful weapons have a link or a catgory to the category top lists. thanks. ??????? Let me guess another vandaliser on wiki???? because i checked wiki activity and saw lots of bad stuff made by wildonesdestroyer. Blocked Him/Her immediately after what he did to the Firestorm page and putting stuffs about Pokemons WildWarren 13:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ARGH!!! aaaaaaaaaaa im so annoyed of this vandalism after jan carlo vandalism the wiki is being vandalized every single day.... i think that every single page should be blocked for a week and then we would check if the vandalism stopped Kndlegoman4 14:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) PS.this is really annoying me and everyone Ok, you can use my name you can youse my mane . ps lion and puffin has comed out now. reply Funkey100's... Ok ok sure, but what it is gonna be about and is is only gonna be me? because i dont want any trouble falling only on me........ Kndlegoman4 21:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) dont worry you can use my name.... slogan If you vandilise, own up or I will junk you to your doom!Junkmaniac talk 05:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Banana Bomb Its amazing man Junkmaniac talk 05:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Christian Brother! I am a proud Christian and thanks for the message. God bless you WildWarren 09:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Carlo I played with him once Junkmaniac talk 13:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ??? like what? Junkmaniac talk 14:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) pets i change the pets page a bit i did expired line for hippo and penguin if you dont like this you can change it back to normal. ok you can use my name in the movie. Kndlegoman4 15:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) nameless message k i make my English more Clear : ). ok ok im just maybe a student.but yesterday a wikia contributor edit chameleon very wrong in words. Another vandalisim Another vandalism made by a wiki contibutor. hes putting silly things Alert every human on this planet! one of the wikia contributors vandalized whole lot of the wiki he even vandalized lots of users pages he vandalized your page and mine also many other people he wrote silly things like gay or ass. and dont worry about your page i changed it back to normal so its not vandalized any more. Kndlegoman4 18:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The Wikia Contributor Edit's Again Hey Wildonehelper the time is 7:21 Am the Vandaliser was a Wikia Contributor good thing i undo it all here's the ID of that vandaliser you see him to this link:http://wildones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/220.255.1.70.The name is =A Wikia contributor 220.255.1.70 plsss bann him.= OMG crazy vandilism from =A Wikia contributor 220.255.1.43= The vandilism warning is prob still black Junkmaniac talk 12:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) =A Wikia contributor 220.255.1.43= The vandilism warning is prob still black Question, please answer How do you create templates? i dunno??? but the wikia contributor and Alte tRACKER are just 1 so he has 2 account's. We need to bann them emidiately or he will destroy the wikia making his shit edit's These are they edited last night!: Accesories-all Name's of Anti Vandaliser's-all even not anti-vandaliser's Weapon's-Gamma Ray,Shock Riffle And Missile Shower plsss bann him with his edit's i undo in 24/7 and im sleepy.-.-ZZZZZ About the 11 Vandalism Scale Well The Vandaliser reached 11 category i suggest the color of the 11 to 12th category of the vandalism scale maybe green Green Vandalism Scale I put Green beacause it's a big Warning plsss bann him imidiately later he might edit again HEY HEY DUDE THE VANDALISER IS EDITING MANY WE ARE ALERT 12 WE NEED HELP 05:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning! Wildoneshelper, a wikia contributor just vandilised the voting room pg! Junkmaniac talk 06:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ahh ok ok sure but we have 2 vandaliser's and plsss teach me do that to ur name even junk maniac made it teach me plsss :D What do you think is the next combo pack??? What do you think is the next combo pack??? MANY SAY IT'S THIS ONE. I wish we had a St.Patrick's weapon pack i hope the pack is: U get 1-3 St.Patrick giant game over nuke,5-10 Clover Mirv,1-5Irish Halloween Pot,10-20Gold Coin Grenade and 5-20 Green Missile Non-Member:30 Treats for 1 Member:25,000 Coin's St.Patrick giant game over nuke Damage:4000-6000 Ability:Shoot's a Giant Green Game Over Nuke Clover Mirv Damage Split:400 Damage:200 Ability:Shoot's a Clover mirv Irish Halloween Pot Damage:OTK Ability:Grab's all enemies in the map and put in the pot. Gold coin Grenade Damage:370 Ability:exploding coin Green Missile Damage:400 Ability:shoot's a Green Missile Clothing: Head:Leprechaun Hat 16 treats Top:Leprechaun Top 16 treats Bottom:Leprechaun pants 16 treats Shoes:Irish Shoes 16 treats Misc:Leprechaun Stick 16 treats Give's all 25% Weapon Power Minipet: Leprechaun Cost:20 treats Damage:130 08:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) where is junk hey where's junkmaniac we need his help and plsss block all pages for 10 day's here!!!!! dude wildoneshelper is doing something now wer the only 2 who are online u secure the morning i secure the night k??? Junkmaniac talk 08:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Photo The photo is too big WildWarren 11:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... If we tile that photo, it would look confusing and disturbing WildWarren 11:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) uh-oh what is happening here?? i feeling scared cuz the wikia changed and wikiawolf is gone can you tell me what is happening???